


Angels Don't Take Naps

by dyingpoet



Series: aziraphale and crowley get the domesticity they deserve [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley is a softie 2k19, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyingpoet/pseuds/dyingpoet
Summary: Aziraphale doesn't see the point in sleeping, but that's all Crowley seems to do





	Angels Don't Take Naps

**Author's Note:**

> sdfjds this show has consumed my life and i dont even care

Aziraphale never really understood the purpose of sleeping, it was one of the few truly human things he just never quite got into. It felt like a waste of time. Why spend a third of your day unconscious when you could be experiencing life? 

And oh yes he understood that humans needed sleep or else they generally lost their minds from exhaustion, but he wasn’t human, and when it came to sleeping it was one of the few times he was truly proud of that fact. 

But, because the universe always took a specific interest in making things difficult for Aziraphale, Crowley adored sleep. Absolutely one hundred percent  _ lived  _ to be totally and completely unconscious and unaware of the outside world. It was absurd, and the source of their current argument.

“Why must you be so bull-headed all the time?” Crowley whined from where he was lying splayed out on their bed. “Would it really be such a  _ damning  _ sin to stop whatever neurotic organization you’re doing over there for an hour to get some sleep.”

Aziraphale, arms crossed and chest puffed out slightly, glared at Crowley as he rocked back on his desk chair. “I do not see the point in wasting an hour of my time sleeping when I don’t even need it to survive-”

“You don’t need me to survive, are you going to ignore me for whatever you’re doing too?”

It was a childish argument, and Aziraphale grounded the heels of his hands into his eyes as Crowley kept going on with it.

“And can I just say,” Crowley said with a viciously annoying lilt in his voice, “it seems rather hypocritical of you to claim you’re so in touch with humanity when you flat out refuse to participate in one of their main activities.”

“Ah yes, hypocritical is it?” Aziraphale said, still not looking up.

“Yes, and quite honestly, you always seem to focus in on the fact that I lack whatever sense of bloody intimacy you consider to be normal, and yet, when faced with the opportunity to be innocently together, you just won’t.”

“‘M’hm.”

“I’m shocked really,” Crowley drawled, the sound of him hitting the pillows keying Aziraphale into the level of drama he was putting into the performance. “It’s almost as if you don’t  _ want  _ me to be happy-”

“Oh alright,” Aziraphale snapped, lifting his head and shoving his chair back rather roughly as he stood. “I’ll take the stupid- the, the short sleeping thing-”

“A nap.”

“Yes a nap, or whatever you call it, I’ll take one with you for one hour but that is it.”

Crowley was absolutely  _ preening  _ from where he was laid down on the bed, openly grinning as Aziraphale laid down stiffly next to him after sending a longing look at his desk. 

He’d begun to miracle himself to sleep when Crowley grabbed his shoulder and turned him onto his back. Leaning over him, the demon slapped at his hand.

“No miracling, you’re supposed to fall asleep  _ naturally _ .”

Aziraphale huffed, kicking at the blankets on the bed what Crowley thought was a rather adorable show of frustration. “Well how do you expect me to do that, Crowley? It’s the middle of the day and I’m not tired, which is what I told you earlier, had you been listening.”

Crowley rolled his eyes and collapsed on the bed next to Aziraphale, who was staring at the ceiling. After a few minutes of that, he felt Crowley shift next to him, and his arm came over Aziraphale’s chest to pull him closer.

Ignoring the angel’s surprised squeak, he wrapped a leg around his and murmured. “You’ll never fall asleep if you don’t relax, you’re so tense all the time.”

“And I wonder why that is,” Aziraphale grumbled, although he did turn on his side to get a bit more comfortable, ending up with Crowley’s head in the crook of his neck as he did. 

Crowley hummed contently, and Aziraphale figured he must be drifting off because he clutched at the front of his shirt and wiggled closer to him, something he never would have done consciously. It was nice, actually.

Just for the fun of it, he shut his eyes, breathing in the strangely dusty scent of Crowley’s hair and thinking back to that time in Rome. Goodness, that was a wonderful time, all that architecture.

It was such a wonderful time that he fell asleep dreaming about it.

* * *

 

“Aw look at you, angel.”

Aziraphale blinked his eyes open, frowning almost instantly as he got his bearings. He was lying down on the bed, buried under a blanket, and he felt a weight on his left side that he recognized was Crowley. He’d fallen  _ asleep _ . 

Yawning despite himself, he looked up to see Crowley looking smugly down at him, hair actually a mess for the first time in six thousand years, as far as Aziraphale knew. “Have a nice cat nap?”

“How long was I asleep?” he asked, not able to see the clock from behind Crowley’s head.

“About three hours.”

“Three hours?” Aziraphale sputtered out, “How is that even possible, I don’t even remember falling asleep.”

“That’s usually the way it works, darling,” Crowley said before moving to lay down next to Aziraphale again, curling into the man and wrapping an arm around him when he started to get up. “Oh come on, don’t pretend like you didn’t enjoy it.”

Huffing, Aziraphale looked at Crowley’s tired, slitted eyes and let the tension fall out of his shoulder. “Alright, I guess it wasn’t  _ completely  _ awful.”

“See, was that so hard?” 

Aziraphale yawned again, getting a chuckle out of Crowley as he did. “So, what do we do now?”

“Well it’s nighttime now,” Crowley said, looking over at the dark window, “so we do it again.”

Considering it for a moment, Aziraphale sighed before turning onto his side and closing his eyes again. “I suppose that’s alright, but just for tonight.”

“Sure, angel.”

And if Crowley started carding his fingers through Aziraphale’s hair once he thought the angel was asleep, then so be it. If that was one of the driving reasons Aziraphale started taking more and more naps with Crowley, well, nobody had to know about that either. 

**Author's Note:**

> we love and support soft and sleepy celestial beings in this house
> 
> also kudos/comments are my only reason for being so hmu !!! (also i see u frankie and ily)


End file.
